Deeper Than Love
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin pikir menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun adalah hal terindah. Namun ia salah, caci maki, ancaman, dan kekerasan sudah ia dapat. Hingga di akhir, pengakuan Kyuhyun berhasil menghancurkan semua mimpi indahnya, dan merubah jalur hidupnya…/ KyuMin / Yaoi / Slut!Bad!Ming / M-PREG / NC-21 /


**Deeper than Love © by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Rate : M! Warning! **

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort, lil angst. Bad!Min, Slut!Min, Innocent!Min(?)**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc! **

**Summary : Sungmin pikir menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun adalah hal terindah. Namun ia salah, caci maki, ancaman, dan kekerasan sudah ia dapat. Hingga di akhir, pengakuan Kyuhyun berhasil menghancurkan semua mimpi indahnya, dan merubah jalur hidupnya…/ KyuMin / Yaoi / Slut!Bad!Ming / M-PREG / NC-21 /**

**Note: di awal-awal mungkin sungminnnya masih innocent, di chapter 2/3 Sungmin sudah mulai…. Yah you know lah -_- dan seperti biasa, disini Mpreg!Min ^^ kkk gomawo~ **

**.**

**Sungmin Kyuhyun disini sama sama kelas 12**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

CPLASH

CPLASH

BRUSHH

"Anak miskin! Sampah!"

" Bodoh! Tidak berguna! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sekolah ini!"

"Iya benar!"

"Tidak tahu malu! Orang sepertimu mana boleh dekat dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Benar! Kyuhyun sunbae itu milik kami!"

Mata Sungmin terpejam.

Sebuah telur busuk kembali terlempar dan mengenai wajahnya. Pecah. Hingga lengkaplah sudah seluruh tubuhnya terlumuri cairan kental berbau tidak sedap itu. Tepung sudah bercampur dengan kentalnya cairan telur hingga keadaannya semakin buruk. Ditambah guyuran air luar biasa dingin yang baru diterimanya.

Seragam sekolahnya kotor.

Semua orang memperhatikannya kini. Tertawa. Menghina. Dan mengasihani. Sebagian lagi malah mengusulkan hal lebih buruk dari ini.

Namun, Sungmin tidak menangis.

Ia hanya diam memandangi tasnya yang sudah tak berbentuk diinjak-injak sekawanan gadis yang sudah merencanakan ini. Ada banyak hingga Sungmin tak mampu melawan.

Semua bukunya basah, kotor, dan ia yakin harus menabung lagi untuk membeli buku baru. Ia memang bukan orang kaya. Semua yang dikatakan semua mereka itu benar. Ia seorang yang miskin, bodoh, dan tidak berguna. Hanya bermodal beasiswa atas kehebatannya dalam bela diri untuk bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah elit seperti ini.

Sungmin tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

Mungkin, ia tidak masalah. Namun, hatinya begitu nyeri ketika seorang siswi mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" sebuah bentakan keras sempat membuat hinaan dan cacian terhenti sejenak, mencari tahu asal suara. Dan—

"K—Kyuhyun sunbae?" ucap satu siswi yang mulai beringsut mundur memberi jarak untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Orang itu, yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sungmin menjadi bahan siksaan seluruh siswi disana. Pria yang berada di urutan atas siswa paling populer tahun ini. Ditambah kepintaran yang tak terduga, tentu saja banyak yang memujanya. Termasuk Sungmin…

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan ini?!"

Semua wanita disana langsung menundukan kepala takut dan melirik satu sama lain. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat tanpa ada yang berani menjawab.

Membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun semakin meluap.

"Kenapa kalian lakukan ini?! Ingin kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah? Ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Begitu mau kalian hah?!" bentak Kyuhyun geram. Apalagi ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga kaki yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Maafkan k–kami sunbae… k–kami hanya—"

"—simpan seluruh alasan busukmu! Sial! Pergi kalian dari sini sebelum benar-benar kukeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" hampir tangan Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah tinju pada wanita-wanita itu.

Dalam sekejap kerumunan bubar, langkah-langkah ketakutan dan terbirit-birit terlihat disana. Beberapa orang yang hanya sebagai penonton pun ikut membubarkan diri daripada mengalami kesialan setelah berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Bahu Kyuhyun naik turun menstabilkan nafas yang memburu. Ia menendang kasar sebuah kantung plastik berisi tepung yang dimaksud untuk 'diberikan' pada Sungmin oleh wanita-wanita kurang ajar tadi.

Diliriknya Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempat memandangi barangnya yang sudah tak layak digunakan lagi.

"Min…"

Sungmin tak menjawab panggilan itu, walau ia tahu dari siapa panggilan itu berasal.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Min. Kita bersihkan ini semua dulu…"

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

ZRASHH

Air shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Perlahan, seluruh zat kotor beraroma tak sedap yang melekat di tubuhnya mengalir dari ujung kepala hingga ke kakinya, membentuk cairan putih yang bercampur air bersih di lantai ruang bilas itu. Suhu air yang terlampau rendah hampir membuat Sungmin mati kedinginan. Namun ia menahannya, ketika Kyuhyun berada di sisinya, membantu melepaskan satu persatu pakaian kotor itu.

Maklum saja, ini ruang bilas yang berada di lantai paling bawah, dekat dengan kolam renang sekolah. Tidak ada penghangat air atau apapun yang dapat membuat air terasa layak digunakan.

Dan ketika helaian kain terakhir melekat di tubuhnya terlepas, ia tetap bergeming, menatap tumpukan bajunya yang berada di lantai.

"Min…"

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dari belakang. Mempertemukan tubuh tinggi berbalut seragam itu dengan punggung polos Sungmin. Tak peduli meski seragamnya ikut basah oleh cipratan air.

"Jangan diam saja, kumohon…" dikecupnya bahu Sungmin berkali-kali.

Mata Sungmin terpejam, menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar disekitar belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa harus kulaporkan pada ayahku untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini?"

"Jangan." Tolak Sungmin cepat.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin langsung bungkam. Ia tak memiliki alasan. Tapi ia tahu menyuruh Kyuhyun mengeluarkan wanita-wanita itu dari sekolah ini bukan hal yang baik. "Aku bisa menahannya."

"Min, jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau menderita."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Mengingat lagi setiap detail penderitaan apa yang sudah diberikan seluruh siswi itu padanya. Setiap jam, menit, detik, selalu ada ancaman yang mengaitkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun…

"Aku memang menderita." Ungkap Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, dan langsung membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya.

Ditengah guyuran air shower, terlihat bening cairan lain mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin lalu berbaur dengan ribuan tetes air shower.

Sungmin menangis, namun tersamarkan. Selalu begitu, setiap hari dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dan tak ada yang tahu. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Hampir setiap hari aku mengalaminya…"

"Dihina, dicaci, dikucilkan, tapi… tak pernah aku mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini." Sungmin tersenyum getir. Lalu mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Wajah Kyuhyun menyendu. "Min, kumohon… jangan katakan lagi." Pintanya.

Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar namun sarat akan kepedihan. "Dari awal, aku sudah mencoba menerimanya. Semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini, aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Min!"

"Bodoh, miskin, tidak berguna, semua yang mereka ucapkan terlalu benar. Namun mereka tidak tahu, terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini juga bukan keinginanku—"

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menghiraukan bentakan Kyuhyun, ia malah tertawa pelan, mengasihani hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan. "Tapi, setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk bahagia. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana indahnya mencintai dan menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang—"

Tangis Sungmin pecah ketika bibir Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Apa kesalahan besar yang ia buat pada tuhan? Hingga kini ia harus menganggung semua cobaan itu sendiri.

Sungmin ingin hidup sebagaimana orang lain. Yang setiap harinya ke sekolah tanpa menanggung beban, menuntut ilmu tanpa tekanan, bersahabat dengan pelajar lain, menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang ia suka, menyayangi dan disayangi, menyatakan cinta dan dicintai…

Namun apa yang ia dapat?

Ketika Kyuhyun datang padanya dua bulan lalu, ia pikir semua akan berubah indah. Tapi kenyataan tak sesuai harapan. Semuanya semakin buruk. Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, yang selalu diinjak-injak karena statusnya.

Jemarinya mengerat kemeja bagian depan Kyuhyun kuat, menyeimbangi Kyuhyun yang mulai menghisap belahan bibirnya kuat. Isakannya teredam, air mata masih mengalir dan justru semakin deras.

Namun ciuman Kyuhyun semakin memabukan seiring waktu berjalan. Dihisapnya bibir plum Sungmin kuat. Lidah lihainya menelusup ke rongga mulut Sungmin dan menjilatinya, membuat pria manis itu melenguh pelan menikmati saliva mereka yang menyatu.

Mengabaikan dingin air yang membasahi keduanya.

Merapatkan tubuh hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa.

Hingga tanpa disadari, keduanya sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai kainpun di tubuh mereka…

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

"Ahhh.. kyuhh.." Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, pasrah saat lidah hangat Kyuhyun menjilati permukaan lehernya. Ia melenguh keras ketika Kyuhyun menyesapi lehernya kuat. Digigit bagian itu oleh Kyuhyun hingga menciptakan bekas kemerahan.

"Ungh… sshh…" mata Sungmin terpejam erat. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap permukaan dadanya pelan. Lalu beralih memainkan kedua nipple-nya yang sudah terlihat menegang. Bukan hanya dua benda kecil itu, namun miliknya juga milik Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan tegang.

Ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun hingga hidungnya bertemu dengan salah satu nipple Sungmin. Dikecupnya pelan nipple itu membuat Sungmin menggeliat tak tahan. Dirasakan jemari Sungmin meremas rambut coklatnya yang sudah basah sembari mendorong kepalanya pelan agar segera menjamah benda kecil itu.

"Enghh… t-terush…" pinta Sungmin ketika bibir Kyuhyun menghisap nipple-nya kuat.

"Ahhh~" desahan Sungmin mengalun lagi ketika sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokong kenyalnya dan memainkan jemari lincahnya disana. Bibir Kyuhyun masih setia mengulum kuat nipple Sungmin, dan tangan yang lain beralih menyentuh junior Sungmin yang sudah berada diukuran maksimal.

"Nghhh.. kyuhh~ j-janganhh disanah.. ahh.." Kyuhyun justru mengabaikannya, ia mengocok cepat milik Sungmin lalu membawa tubuhnya membungkuk ke depan selangkangan Sungmin. Dijilatnya benda yang sudah mengeras itu dari pangkal hingga ke ujung.

"Ouhh… Kyuhyun-ahhh~ shhh…" desahan nikmat Sungmin sudah tak dapat ditahan. Lidah Kyuhyun membelit juniornya, menghisapnya kuat seakan meminta Sungmin untuk mengeluarkan cairan secepatnya. Ditambah kini Kyuhyun sudah memainkan dan memilin twinsball-nya.

Kyuhyun yang mengecap sedikit rasa asin dari junior Sungmin makin mempekuat hisapannya. Lidahnya menusuk lubang kecil yang berada di ujung junior Sungmin memancing agar cairan itu segera keluar.

Sungmin makin bergerak gelisah, apalagi ketika merasakan sesuatu akan meledak di bawah sana. Jemarinya butuh pelampiasan hingga ia hanya bisa meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun lebih dalam.

"Ahhhhh~" tubuh Sungmin mengejang, bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental keluar dari juniornya. Dadanya naik turun diikuti nafas yang menderu.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menarik Sungmin kepelukannya. Diposisikan tubuh pria yang lebih rendah darinya itu sedikit condong ke depan.

"Nhhh…" mata Sungmin kembali terpejam. Terutama ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun. Ditambah jemari Kyuhyun mulai membelai permukaan lubangnya. Ia makin mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun segera memasukan jarinya ke dalam.

"Shh…" Sungmin mendesis. Satu jemari Kyuhyun memasuki lubangnya cepat. Jemari kedua dan ketiga menyusul. Diremasnya bahu Kyuhyun pelan, melampiaskan perih yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tentu ia dan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Dan ketika jemari Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk, Sungmin tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Ahhh.. Kyuhyun-ahh.. s–sekarang, kumohon.. enghh~" wajah Sungmin memerah, tak kuat menahan gejolak birahi yang menguasainya. Tangannya meraih junior Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya, menggoda Kyuhyun agar mempercepat permainan mereka.

Bibir Kyuhyun menarik seulas senyum samar mendapati pria mungilnya yang tak sabaran.

Dengan cepat ditarik jarinya keluar dan mengarahkan tubuh Sungmin bersender di dinding ruang bilas itu. Dilingkarkan sebelah kaki Sungmin di pinggangnya.

"Cepat kyuhh~!" rengek Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menekan-nekan pelan permukaan lubangnya dengan ujung junior itu.

Sesuai permintaan pria manis itu, kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai memasuki lubang ketat Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesis, penetrasi yang ia beri masih kurang. Lubang itu masih terlalu sempit, hanya kepala juniornya yang berhasil memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin berjengit menahan nyeri, namun berusaha menahannya. "Enghh~! A-ahh.. masukanh lagih.." titah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berhenti.

"_Damn! So tight_… ahhh!" Kyuhyun menggeram, menikmati hangat dan basah dinding rektum Sungmin saat ia melesakan seluruh permukaan juniornya masuk. Miliknya terasa diremas kuat di dalam sana meski ia belum bergerak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya ketika Sungmin mulai bisa menerima kehadiran kejantananya. Tangannya meremas dua bongkahan kenyal milik Sungmin dan menariknya merapatkan jarak mereka.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. kyuhhh~"

Desahan Sungmin hampir saja membuatnya lepas kendali. Ia menghujamkan juniornya dalam-dalam, mencari letak titik sensitif di dalam lubang ketat itu dan membuat Sungmin lebih keras mendesahkan namanya.

"Ahhh~ shhh… nghh… t-terushh…" kepala Sungmin mendongak pasrah, menikmati bagaimana junior besar Kyuhyun keluar masuk menggesek dinding rektumnya. Menghasilkan rasa perih dan panas namun sangat nikmat ketika ujung benda itu tak sengaja menyentuh prostatnya.

"Ouhh… d-disanahh kyuhh~! Ahh! Ahh!" tubuh Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak saat Kyuhyun menggenjot lubangnya kasar dan berhasil menumbuk prostatnya telak. Terlebih Kyuhyun mengulang itu berkali-kali hingga Sungmin tak sanggup berkata apapun, ia hanya mampu mendesah dan berteriak.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, diremasnya junior Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan tampak mengeluarkan precum, sebelah tangan mengusap dada berisi Sungmin dan memainkan nipplenya. Dipelintirnya benda kecil itu membuat Sungmin memekik keenakan.

"Kyuhhh.. a–aku akan keluarhh… nghh…"

"Bersama, Minhh… ahh.." tempo gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat, juniornya semakin mengeras di dalam lubang ketat itu. Ia menggigit perpotongan leher Sungmin, meredam desahan nikmat akibat kejantanannya yang terasa dipijat.

"–Ahhhhh!" Sungmin menjerit ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang mendesah rendah di sisi telinganya. Hangat sperma Kyuhyun memenuhi lubangnya, sedangkan cairan Sungmin sendiri keluar membasahi perut keduanya.

Nafas mereka saling beradu. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang paling memabukan bagi mereka. Tubuh yang basah sudah tak dipedulikan. Mereka hanya ingin melupakan segala kejadian buruk yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Tubuh Sungmin melemas, ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat sebagai topangan.

Kesadarannya mulai mengawang. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya.

Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedikit berharap Kyuhyun membalas kalimatnya walau berupa bisikan.

Namun… meski kesadarannya sudah hilang sekalipun, ia tak mendengar balasan kalimat apapun dari Kyuhyun untuknya…

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

Sungmin merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat Sungmin lelah. Pria manis itu baru ingat ketika kehilangan kesadaran sang kekasih sengaja membawa Sungmin ke apartemen pribadinya yang mewah untuk melanjutkan ronde yang kesekian.

Bahkan bokongnya masih terasa nyeri.

Namun senyumnya terulas samar. Langkahnya terlihat ringan menapaki lantai koridor menuju kelasnya. Tak peduli meski beberapa orang meliriknya penuh tanda tanya. Yah, tentu semua tahu kejadian buruk apa yang menimpanya kemarin. Tapi siapa peduli? Sungmin sudah melupakannya.

Sampai ketika ia melewati sekumpulan gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

Gadis-gadis itu yang mengerjainya kemarin. Mereka ada di tikungan menuju kelasnya. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan? Batin Sungmin mulai takut.

Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik dan terkikik senang, satu dari mereka bahkan menyebut nama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Saking serunya, mereka tak menyadari Sungmin yang melewati mereka.

"Kau sudah menerima bayarannya?"

"Tentu saja sudah, kalau kalian? Ahh~ aku yakin bayaranku paling banyak!"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu. Kita semua mendapat bayaran yang sama! Cih, seharusnya aku yang mendapat bayaran paling banyak dari Kyuhyun-sunbae! Acting-ku kemarin kan sangat bagus!"

"Hanya bayaran saja sudah senang. Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mendapatkan cinta dari Kyuhyun-sunbae~" Sontak anggota dari mereka yang tak terima melemparkan sorakan pada gadis yang mengatakan hal tadi.

Yang disoraki malah mendengus tak peduli. "Lagipula… kenapa bisa Kyuhyun-sunbae tertarik menjadikan pria miskin itu mainan? Memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang lebih pantas? Ugh menjijikan."

"Sudahlah, lagipula pria miskin itu tidak benar-benar kekasih Kyuhyun-sunbae. Dan sebentar lagi Kyuhyun-sunbae akan memutuskannya! Hahaha!"

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap perbincangan para gadis tadi. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

Ia tak salah dengar kan?

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu!

Tapi kenapa gadis-gadis itu berkata seolah Kyuhyun-lah yang membuatnya menderita selama ini?

Siapa Kyuhyun yang mereka maksud?

Tangan Sungmin mengepal erat. Otaknya menyangkal seluruh pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang orang yang sangat dia cintai itu. Namun apa daya semua kalimat para gadis tadi sudah terlalu menguasainya. Ketakutan tentang benarnya kalimat mereka membuatnya kacau. Kakinya melemas hingga rasanya untuk melanjutkan langkah ke kelas pun ia tak mampu.

Penglihatannya mulai samar, tertutup lapisan air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya karena ini masih berada di tempat ramai. Namun apa daya, ia bukanlah orang yang kuat jika berurusan dengan cinta. Dadanya terasa sesak membayangkan hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti...

Ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun untuk mendapat penjelasan atas semua ini…

**.**

**= Deeper Than Love =**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Halowwww~ hehe im back(?) *disorakin. Aduh mianhae saya bukannya lanjutin fake affection malah bikin ini dulu :"( tapi yang fake affection udah jadi setengah kok, tingga saya kelarin dikit lagi. Tapi saya ga janji bakal post dalam waktu dekat. Saya lagi berencana buat hiatus. Saya benar-benar sibuk dan bahkan menyentuh laptop tercintapun saya cuma bisa hari minggu doang ;A; kadang minggu juga kepake buat tugas. Astaga… saya kira kesibukan ini cuma terjadi pas awal tahun pelajaran doang, ternya sampai sekarang sibuknya kaga kelar kelar =w= dan… pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk 'semi hiatus' bukan hiatus sepenuhnya hehehe. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian selama ini ^o^ saya sayaaang semua yang udah nyemangatin saya walau saya gak bisa kasih apapun yang berarti buat kalian T.T **

**Ada yang mau ngasih masukan? Saya terima dengan senang hati ^o^ jujur saya senang setiap ada yang memberi saya kritik dan masukan tentang tulisan saya~ kkk. Nc-nya hot kaga? Flat ya? Iya saya tahu -,_-**

**Apa ini pantas dilanjut? Review please~ ^^)/**

**Sign,**

**=YoonMingi=**


End file.
